User blog:Goldenbella/Athena Underwood
'Athena Underwood, '''is an Elf and a member of The Guardians. She is an immortal supernatural being much like The Guardians as she was chosen by Manny, The Man in the Moon , to protect the dreams of children from the Nightmare King, Pitch and bring joy to the universe. The team originally consisted of only 5 members: North , Toothiana , Sandman , Jack Frost and Bunnymund . Athena is the new team member that has joined recently. Appearance Athena is a beautiful Elf who has long silver hair, that reaches about waist length. It lays on her shoulders like a waterfall flowing mildly; flaming as bright as a sunrise. She also has black eyes with hints of brown in certain lighting. Personality Athena was the loudest voice in the room wherever she was. Her conversations were buoyant and intended to be heard. There was something of the unsatisfied thespian in her. Everyone knew she was an Elf within moments of meeting her like it was her most favorite badge by which to identify herself. On every subject she was opinionated, and if you didn't agree with her she wasn't angry, she just pitied you for not understanding the “correct” way to think about it. But if a friend, or even an acquaintance, was in trouble she was right there with both boots on. In any crisis, she took charge, steered the most efficient course through the problem and never stuck around for any "thank you". You could forget to call her for a month or three and still she'd be happy to talk to you. It was as if she had been born without the ability to harbor a grudge, though I suspect it's in there, perhaps reserved for people she expects more from. Powers Abilities As the manifestation of nature, Athena is capable of manipulating animals and also has nature-based powers. Athena's strength relies on her surrounding environment. If she is in a dark area, her power is weakened, but if she is surrounded by nature, she can maintain her strength much easier. Athena can create binding vines and walls of vines, as well as blasts of flowers and pollen, either as offensive attacks or a diversion. She can also control forests and manipulate the earth and its energy. *Zoolingualism - Athena can empathize with animals, feel what they are feeling and can calm them down if they are scared, hurt, or angry. She can speak to them and summon them telepathically. *Nature Manipulation - Athena is connected directly to the natural world and thus can communicate, influence, manipulate and control nature: all living beings and plants and natural phenomena, such as the weather and geology of the Earth, and the matter and energy of which all these things are composed. They can survive in any natural environment on earth. She can manipulate, tap into, blend and/or become elements of nature, including air, weather, lightning, earth, stone, metal, water, ice, light, darkness, clouds/mist, magma, fire etc.. *Elven Physiology - Athena possesses unique and extraordinary abilities: keen intellect, superhuman physical agility and senses, and natural magical talents. Though not immortal (nor immune to physical injury), they live for centuries, gaining experience and Power as they age. Elves are also Lawful in nature. Meaning she's good, adhering to the ideals of personal freedom, fairness, and generosity. **Superhuman Agility - Elves are fast and graceful, dexterous with their hands (making them amazing archers and light-arms fighters), and precise in their crafts. Athena is about three times as fast as a human. **Enhanced senses - Athena's distance vision is some 10 times better than that of humans and she is able to see in near total darkness as though in the light of day (light amplification). Her hearing is extremely acute, allowing her to detect sounds unnoticeable to humans and at a greater distance. **Mindspeak (telepathy) - allows Athena to communicate silently among themselves and with those humans who are able to "hear" her. The range of ''mindspeak is limited by an elf's Power level. **Magical abilities. - Though they do not practice the magic arts as humans do, all elves are able to Sense Power and resist magical attack or influence (as a mage of equivalent Power Level). These abilities do not require formal training but are natural talents which increase as the elf matures and gains experience Weakness *Physical weakness. The stereotypical elf is tall and willowy. Athena tends towards lean rather bulky, so she can’t lift or move as much as other species. Athena also has a lower tolerance for alcohol. *Arrogance. Elves think they know everything, can do anything, and are better than mortals. One of Athena's greatest weaknesses is her constant underestimation of her foes. Trivia *The name Athena is a Greek baby name. In Greek, the meaning of the name Athena is: Goddess of wisdom. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet